Fear Serum
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Rose's insecurities leads to her becoming prey to the hunter, Dom Pyro. (contains Oc) (Also contains Ocs Cai and Shea which belong respectively to cutetoboewolf and tailwalker on DA)


Dom Pyro dodged through the tree tops as swift and agile as a squirrel. The hunter looked down below him to view Team Core-Tech traveling through his new hunting grounds. Lucky him finding his favorite prey migrating right into his eager hands. Among them were three new little mice: two older girls and one that was a bit younger.

"My, what do we have here? The little mice have come back to play?" Pyro mused to himself. "I think it's time to hunt, my pretty one~"

Pyro smirked as he pulled out a capped needle filled with some sort of liquid. The man's lips pulled back creating a Cheshire smile. "I think it's time to try out our new toy. We just need to trap one, and then we'll have them all."

"Are we on the right track, Bren?" asked Chase to the boy with glasses traveling beside him.

Bren clicked furiously through the Core Tablet. "Looks like it, bro. The abandoned Core-Tech lab should appear in about four miles."

"That's what you said four miles ago, Brenny Bren," teased Jinja.

"I just hope we make it there soon," Rose looked around anxiously. "The Lowlands don't have this much brush. Anything can jump out and get us."

Dax chuckled. The dark skinned Lowlander wrapped an arm around the small girl's shoulders. "It's alright Sweetie. I'll protect ya." This comment earned a light blush from Rose.

Cai giggled under her breath. The oldest of the group was ready for anything. With Frostbite's core in her hand no S.T.O.R.M. or E.K.L.I.P.S.E member would get even a yard from her friends.

Shea lay just as eager for attack. The youngest of the girls knew a certain loonatic who liked to hang around in jungles. It would be very likely for the man to appear at a time like this. But, the forest remained calm besides the loud bird calls and buzzing of various insects.

"The jungle is a wonderful place, but I do miss the Monsuno temple that once stood here," piped up Beyal. The poor white haired monk had to witness many of his beloved ancient temples fall before him. Luckily he got a chance to explore them before his good friends decimated them to rubble.

"It could be worse Beyal," said Chase. "We were able to save the contents of the Library of Tebab."

"Yes, but the library itself was destroyed in a chaotic blast."

"That was caused by the Bookman," stated Chase.

"But it was YOUR Monsuno that set off the self-destruct," corrected Beyal with a bit of irritance in his usually stoically calm voice.

"Can we please stop?" asked Rose. "Fighting is only going to get us more lost in this jungle."

"We aren't 'lost'." corrected Bren. "We are just a little…off course."

Jinja facepalmed. "Great, Sir Geeks a Lot has gotten us lost!"

"It's not as bad as it seems," Cai said attempting to sooth the auburn haired girl. "It could always be worse."

"Your new friend is right, Chase Suno." A sly, cruel voice crooned from above the group's heads. Looking up revealed the hunter, Dom Pyro, was standing atop a high up tree branch. "Things could be MUCH worse. And trust me, things are about to get pretty ugly!"

"The only thing that's ugly here is your face!" snapped Dax.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart, Lowlander," Dom Pyro sighed pulling off a faux hurt face and putting a gloved hand over his heart.

"What do you want, Pyro?" growled Chase who was ready for combat.

"What do I want? That's simple: a hunt." Pyro grinned while whipping out Dragonburn's core. "Launch Dragonburn! Go catch our prey, Pretty One~"

The red and black core spun like lightening through the trees finally hitting one with a loud CRACK. With a flash of red light a komodo dragon-like Monsuno emerged. It licked its fangs with a long, slimy tongue as the creature spotted its prey.

Chase Suno and co. were undaunted by Pyro's Monsuno, whipping out their own cores in return. Pyro only smirked at their fighting stances.

"Lock launch!" cried Chase as he spun out the bear Monsuno.

"Whipper launch!"

"Glowblade launch!"

Out from blue mist appeared a blue frilled lizard, a white bear, and a three headed snake. The three Core-Tech Monsuno roared at Dragonburn. The red lizard only narrowed its eyes at its opponents.

Dax, Cai, Shea and Rose were about to unleash their Monsuno when something surprising happened.

"Dragonburn, use Lightening Flame!" commanded the spikey haired man.

Large balls of fire rapidly shot from Dragonburn's mouth. The firey orbs collided with trees igniting them instantly. The teens tried to shield themselves from the blast. The trees began to crackle and fall with one landing in front of Rose, separating the seventeen year old from her friends.

"Sis," cried Shea, "can you get over?"

Rose rapidly shook her head crying out to the younger girl. "I can't get around it! You'll have to escape without me. I'll find you later."

Shea was about to object when Cai grabbed the young girl and pulled her away to retreat. Knowing that her friends were going to be ok, Rose fled deeper into the jungle unknowing of the sinister force trailing behind her.

"Looks like we have a live one, Pretty One~"

Rose calmly observed her surroundings. Most likely her friends would have headed towards water. It is not only an excellent place to dodge the spreading fire, but also the key to finding one's way out of the jungle alive. If Rose could find the river and follow it north she'd be Scott free. The girl listened out for the rushing sound of the river, but it was unheard. She concluded the river must be more eastward.

The crunch of her own footsteps made Rose nervous. There was much vegetation to give away your location and so many trees for an enemy to hide in. That psycho…what was his name again? It was Dom Pyro. He was still out there for sure lying in wait for the perfect moment to strike.

Suddenly, a snapping noise cracked from underneath her. Ross yelped as a rope tightened around her leg and flung her up into the tree branches above. With a rough jerk she finally halted her upward trip. Eventually opening her blue eyes, Rose saw she was hanging upside down from a rope tied tightly to her ankle. The teen swung back and forth gently from her own momentum.

"Looks like we caught her~" purred a chilling voice.

Rose let out a pitiful squeak as Dom Pyro leapt onto the branch her leg was tied to. The man was grinning ear to ear with a venomous smile satisfied that his trap had worked.

"Aw, is the little mousey scared?" asked Pyro in a mock sensitive tone. He gave a chuckle afterwards proving his lack of remorse for the prey.

Rose didn't know what to do. All she could do was lie still from her rope. Her body stiffened when Dom Pyro pulled out a capped syringe. The man pulled off the cap with an insane giggle.

"Wh…what is that?" stammered Rose with fear edging her voice.

Dom smirked. "You'll find out soon enough dear." The man grabbed the girl's arm. She tried to resist the adult, but was no match with his firm grip. Dom Pyro injected the liquid into Rose's wrist with her screaming constantly.

As the liquid tore through her veins, Rose felt extreme pain. She began crying as her body was at the mercy of Pyro's new weapon. She could feel it infecting her body and mind. What did that man do to her?!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" screamed Rose. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Pyro only smirked and blended back into the shadows. Part A was fulfilled. Now was time to watch part B unfold.

"Chase, we've been looking for Rose for about an hour and there's no sign of her. I'm getting worried," said Shea sullenly.

Cai put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "Rose is strong and has Vertigo. I bet she's fine Shea."

Dax looked back and forth nervously. The Lowlander was not comfortable with the fact they had to leave his sweetheart behind. He glared at Chase's back. Their "fearless leader" had commanded Dax to retreat and regroup with Rose when possible. Even if Rose was tough there were things in this jungle big enough to eat her, one of them being Pyro.

The dark skinned teen's ears began picking up something. Was that screaming? Yes, it was cries of anguish! They were muffled, but still existing.

"Lil Suno," Dax snapped ", I hear somethin'!"

Everyone became silent and opened their ears to the jungle around them. Sure enough as they walked onward the screaming became more distinct and louder. It wasn't just any scream though.

"It's Rose!" cried Dax. The Lowlander bolted ahead. Chase tried to call him back, but it was no use.

"C'mon," Shea urged ", sis is in danger!"

Team-Core Tech found Dax pacing furiously in front of a tree looking up every few seconds with a look of worry on his face. The others looked up to see what had Dax so upset and gasped. Hanging by her ankle up on a high branch was Rose. The girl was crying and holding her wrist, her face beat red from the blood rushing to her head. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Dom Pyro had done this to their friend.

"Don't worry Rose. We're going to get you down!" Chase called up to her. The only reply the raven haired boy received was more weak cries for help. Something wasn't right. "Lock launch!"

Once unleashed, Lock looked down upon his controller for a command. Chase pointed up at Rose. "Get Rose down, Lock."

The bear gave a roar and reached up. Lock cut the rope with his fangs releasing Rose who fell into the giant paw. She whimpered, burying her face in his fur. Lock gently placed Rose on the ground where the team surrounded her.

"Are you ok?" asked Shea.

"Who did this to you, Sweetie?" asked Dax.

"It was Pyro! It had to be!" whimpered Bren.

"What did he do to you? Your wrist is bleeding," Chase worried.

Rose's face turned from relief to confusion. Then, her face took on a mask of pure terror.

"Hunny," Cai said gently ", what's wrong?"

Rose was happy that her friends found her. Lock gently caught her finally allowing the blood that went to her head to rush back to her other appendages. She felt numb, but not in pain from whatever Dom Pyro injected her with. The bear Monsuno placed her in front of her friends who quickly surrounded her.

Something didn't seem right though. The teens before her seemed hostile, in look and aura. "Guys…," she whimpered. ", what's wrong?"

Shea spoke up first. "Why are you so useless getting caught up in that trap like that?"

What!? Did her sis really just say that?

"Heh, I bet Pyro got her. You're pretty dumb to get caught up like that?" Dax sneered.

What was going on? Her friends were saying such cruel things to her!

"You're pathetic, Rose." Bren began to laugh. "You're even more useless and pathetic than me!"

"You got that right, Bren." Chase began to laugh as well.

"What's wrong you big baby," snapped Cai.

Rose began to tremble as her eyes welled with tears. Why were her friends being so mean? The girl's breath hitched in her throat as Team Core-Tech pulled out their cores. Lock was already out glaring down at her and snarling.

"Listen Rose," said Chase ", I don't think we want you to be a part of Core-Tech anymore. We only pitied you longer then we should have because of Jon's death. You've had enough time to cope so it's time for you to go bother someone else."

"Chase, you can't be serious!" Rose squeaked with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but you're holding us back," Shea growled. "Wait…no, I'm not sorry. Getting rid of your sorry, slow ass will be a relief."

"Yea, and if you don't leave I'm afraid we'll have to make you." Cai growled.

"Launch!" they cried. In a flurry of blue light seven angry Monsuno were now glaring at her with venom in their eyes.

Rose began to panic. "Vertigo launch!"

Vertigo opened his eyes. Before him were the worried looks of seven members of Team Core-Tech.

"Why did she just launch Vertigo?" asked Beyal.

"Rose, what is going on?" asked Cai now worried about the younger girl. Rose stood there trembling and crying. Her eyes were dilated and full of fear.

Vertigo cocked both his heads to the side. There was no danger so what could possibly be the issue? The chimera Monsuno turned his heads around to look at his controller, a look of pure confusion upon his face.

Rose gasped. Why was Vertigo looking at her like that? Couldn't he see her once friends' Monsuno looking as if they were about to tear her apart?

"Vertigo, there's danger! Attack them! Attack them!" screamed Rose. Vertigo only looked back in pure confusion.

"Heh, even your Monsuno doesn't love you anymore," Beyal began to laugh softly. It felt as if ice hung off every chuckle.

Rose returned Vertigo. She began to back away, shaking in her combat boots. With every step she took back the others took a step forward.

"Aw, what's wrong Rose? You don't want to play with our Monsuno?" asked Chase.

"I thought you were a Monsuno tamer, Rose. C'mon, tame Charger. You'll find a pleasant surprise." Jinja chided.

Rose shook her head rapidly. She turned around and bolted. The Monsuno gave vicious roars and began to follow with their teeth snapping.

"Rose, come back!" cried Chase. The girl only kept retreating deeper into the jungle.

"What's going on!?" Bren panicked.

"Pyro is what's wrong." snarled Dax. "That wanker did something to her."

"What's the plan, Chase?" asked Jinja.

"We need to go after Rose. If Dom Pyro caused this then he's planning on us following her. We'll beat him and force him to fix this."

"The sooner we go after her, the better." Cai crossed her arms. "In this state Rose can seriously hurt herself. Whatever's going through her system it's causing her to fear everything."

Rose raced through the trees. Thankfully the sounds of pounding Monsuno feet were gone so that must mean she'd lost them. Why was this happening to her? Her friends hated her all along and now even Vertigo wouldn't listen to her!

Sitting up against a tree, Rose began to sob. She felt so alone and scared, but no one was there to help her. She wanted Jon, but the man was dead. There was no comfort left for her.

The roar of wheels against the jungle floor aroused her from her mourning. Rose looked up to see S.T.O.R.M. tanks trekking through. Great, now those military goons were after her. Team Core-Tech must have sold her out. Rose scrambled to her feet and ran deeper into the jungle to get out of sight of the tanks.

She barely made it past one that was carrying Charlemagne herself. The commandant looked at Rose raising one eyebrow in confusion. The blonde turned to Commander Trey, snapping a command most likely into his face. Rose's heart beat picked up speed as she fled for her life.

The girl felt a hand suddenly wrap around her neck. The grip was firm and commanding as she was lifted from the ground.

"I'm glad I found you little mouse. Now that you're little friends are coming after you it's time to feed the trap." Dom Pyro growled. Rose began to cry once again. "Aw, don't worry mousey. I won't hurt you…much."

Dom slung a screaming and crying Rose over his shoulder. The hunter took her to his lair, an abandoned laboratory where he had found the fear serum he'd used on Rose. Dom Pyro threw Rose against a pole with barely even a flick of his wrist. She yelped as her head cracked against the hard, cold metal. He then pulled over a heavy iron chain and tied her tightly to the pole.

"Now my sweet mousy, we wait~"

"Look Chase! It's that lab we've been looking for!" Bren said.

Jinja cocked her head to the side. "Something tells me Pyro may be here."

"Is it because Lil' Suno destroyed his last hideout?" asked Dax.

"No, there're giant Monsuno tracks leading right inside," Jinja pointed.

Chase grinned. "Good eye Jin. Let's go…wait. Is that Charlemagne?"

Dom Pyro grinned as the sound of footsteps reverberated down the abandoned halls. Looks like the mice were about to get their tails snipped while making a valiant attempt to save their little friend. Who emerged from the entrance made the man's heart drop.

It was Commandant Charlemagne. The blonde woman stormed down the hall, angry look ever present upon her face. She halted a few yards from where Pyro stood beside the chained up Rose.

"Let zhe child go, Dom Pyro," commanded Charlemagne.

Pyro grinned. "No can do S.T.O.R.M. wench." His smile widened at seeing the woman twitch in front of him angrily.

"I am NOT here to play around Pyro. You release zhe child and hand her along with the cure for what ails her to me, or I vill get Driftblade to convince you to see my side." She crossed her arms and glared across the room.

Rose opened her hazed over eyes. She felt so sick and scared it was if she were going to die right then and there. The girl lifted her head to see her captor confronting…Charlemagne? Was she dreaming? Rose wanted to go back to S.T.O.R.M. so bad at the moment. Where else could she go now? Jon was dead and her friends hated her.

"Charlemagne!" cried Rose desperately. "Save me please! Help me!"

The commandant's eyes softened a bit as if lost in a memory. "I am trying to mein child, but zhis fool does not vish to cooperate. It's time to play zhings my own vay." She pulled out a black and yellow core. "Driftblade launch!"

"Fine," Dom Pyro sneered ", we can play that kind of game, rat! Dragonburn launch!"

The cores spun at full speed towards each other colliding with a loud cracking sound. In a tornado of red and yellow Driftblade and Dragonburn emerged tearing at one another's throats. The two Monsuno gave ferocious roars as they separated and landed beside their respective controllers.

"Use Lightning Flame!" Pyro called.

The dragon shot bursts of flame from his mouth. Driftblade swiftly dodged each one without even getting his fur singed.

"Nice try, Pyro," Charlemagne smirked and turned to Driftblade. "Now let's end zhis quick, Driftblade. Use Taser Blades!"

The lion roared as electricity charged through his claws. Driftblade swiftly moved beside Dragonburn and sliced its flank. The S.T.O.R.M. Monsuno repeated this process on the red dragon's side, stomach, and finally its face. Dragonburn gave a defeated cry and returned to its dumbfounded controller's core.

"Time is up, Dom Pyro." Charlemagne stomped over to the man and lifted him right off his feet. She rummaged through the hunter's pockets until she found what she wanted: a capped syringe filled with an amber colored liquid. The commandant flung Pyro to the ground roughly. "Now get out of my sight, you trash."

Pyro frantically scrambled away from the soldier. He leapt out an open window and fled into the jungle. Just as the hunter had fled Core-Tech and Commander Trey arrived. The blue core carriers were not pleased to see Charlemagne holding a limp Rose in her arms.

"Do not come any closer, brats!" growled Charlemagne. "Unless you vant the Fear Serum to kill Rose."

"Mam' are you ok?" asked Trey immediately rushing over to his commandant's side. "I tried to keep the runts outside, but they got through me."

"Of course I am ok, Trey. Do you doubt my power?"

Trey lightly blushed and shook his head. "…No mam'."

"Wait, what is Fear Serum?" asked Chase.

"It vas an experimental veapon I commanded our scientists to make vhile zhis base vas occupied. It alters zhe mind to make your vorst fears reality."

"So…Rose was afraid of us?" asked Beyal. "Why? We have never hurt her."

"Rose is a…delicate child." Charlemagne explained. "She has been afraid of abandonment since she vas little. Jon Ace's death has intensified her fears to zhe point she's terrified of being abandoned by you too. The serum has very bad symptoms zhough since it vas only zhe prototype. It's damaging her brain and heart."

"Can you fix her?" asked Cai now afraid for her little sister's life.

"Yes, I have zhe cure." The blonde held up the amber liquid vial. "Just know she's been damaged emotionally. Be careful till her mind clears all zhe vay." With those last words of advice, Charlemagne uncapped the syringe, gripped Rose's arm, and injected the needle into her wrist.

Rose began to shriek as that familiar burning feeling coursed through her veins. Charlemagne then did something uncharacteristic. The woman held onto Rose and gripped the child close to her chest. The commandant looked extremely sad and depressed from the girl's pain. "It is all right mein child. I know it hurts but it vill all be over soon."

After a few minutes of Rose's unbearable cries of pain, the tamer passed out. Charlemagne lifted her up and carried her over to Team Core-Tech handing the small girl off to Dax. "You can carry her right?" Dax nodded numbly.

With a flurry of her coat, Charlemagne and Commander Trey were gone leaving an unconscious teen and her worried friends.

Chase suggested the group find some place to rest with the others' immediate agreement. They settled by the river and set up camp for the night. It wasn't until late when Rose began to stir. Her friends surrounded her at the moment the girl's first moans rang out.

"Give her some space guys." Cautioned Cai. "We could end up scaring her again."

Rose's eyes snapped open and she jerked herself upright as if she had just woken up from a nightmare. "Wh…wha…," Rose whimpered in a haze of pain and confusion. At seeing the teens surrounding her she began to tremble.

Cai grabbed Rose's hand gently. "Are you ok, hunny?" asked the oldest member cautiously.

Tears welled in Rose's eyes as she flung herself into Cai's arms. The younger female weeped into her older friend's shoulder. Everyone sighed in relief. Rose was ok and not having hallucinations anymore.

Each member of Core-Tech took turns hugging Rose and showing her that everything was going to be all right. Dax held onto her the longest. The Lowlander refused to let go of the small girl, but Rose didn't seem to mind. She buried her face in Dax's chest, lulled to sleep by the drumming of his heart.

Rose's nightmare was finally over.


End file.
